


Moira’s Crush

by SaCarroll1691



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: LyhesaCnr So if you are reading this I thought you might like this and I worked really hard to make it long and I might write more later idk. I’m not a fanfic writer but I just have been trying to become a better writer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LyhesaCnr So if you are reading this I thought you might like this and I worked really hard to make it long and I might write more later idk. I’m not a fanfic writer but I just have been trying to become a better writer.

“That’s the new owner?” Vivien asked Moira.   
“She is what 30? No husband or kids?” Ben questioned until Vivien gave him a look to shut up.   
“Maybe she likes girls.” Violet offered.   
“Well I could always find out?” Moira said changing into her younger self.   
“We could just look her up online?” Violet said.   
“Maybe Violet is right.” Vivien offered. 

The new owner her name is Eleanor and Violet was right she likes girls. I didn’t show her the young me but she doesn’t seem to mind. Though she isn’t open with me really at all. I spend my nights making sure Lorraine and her girls stay away from her. I don’t want to see anything happen to her and I don’t want to think about what that means either. Maybe I’m getting attached to her. She tried to help me clean everyday. She is always polite to me and tries to make sure I’m happy. 

“Ma’am, So you have been here a month now but I feel like don’t know much about you.” 

“Please don’t call me Ma’am.” Eleanor sighed. 

“Do you have anyone? I haven’t seen you call anyone? I’m sorry maybe I’m getting too personal.” 

“Oh Moira it’s okay you are probably the only friend I have in my life. I guess I came across the country to run away from everything. Maybe I was just trying to find a reason to live.” Eleanor gave Moira a sad smile and walked out of the kitchen up the stairs. 

“Learned anything interesting about Eleanor?” Vivien asked Moira.   
“She isn’t very open with me or anyone it seems.” Moira sighed.   
“I looked her up and plus I have been spying on her.” Violet said.   
“Really Violet?” Vivien admonished.   
“Do you guys want to know what I found out or not?” Violet questioned the women.   
“Fine.” Vivien said.  
“So she has a younger sister back home. Her parents are alive but she doesn’t have a relationship with them because her father was abusive to her and her sister. Her mother took their father’s side. Her little sister is married and settled down. She has dated a little bit. The last one was a serious relationship but I’m not sure of all the details. I believe he was cheating on her.”   
“I thought you said she likes girls? She was with a guy?” Vivien questioned. 

“Really mom people can like both.” Violet rolled her eyes. 

“Anything else?” Vivien asked. 

“She has some anxiety and depression issues. Also I believe she self harms.” Violet looked at Moira with a sad look. “If you want the truth I don’t think she came here to live as much as maybe die.” 

“What?” Moira asked. “I don’t want anything to happen to her.” 

“Moira do you have feelings for her?” Vivien asked.   
“I’m not sure and I don’t want to think about what any of it means.” Moira smiled. 

“Hey why don’t you ask about moving in with her?” Violet asked. “That might be helpful to her.” Vivien said. “I don’t want to make her uncomfortable or anything.” 

“Seriously Moira she thinks of you as a friend. Old people and relationships are ridiculous.” Violet huffed as she disappeared. “Violet might have a point Moira.” Vivien shrugged. “I guess I can try.” Moira sighed. 

“Moira? Oh wow there you are. I was looking for you.” Eleanor smiles at the redhead as she comes up from the basement.   
“I’m sorry. Did you need something ma’am?” Moira asked. 

“First for the love of God please stop calling me ma’am. Honestly I wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me?” Eleanor blushed. 

“Umm sure I guess.” Moira smiled back. “I kind of like horror films but I hate watching them alone but honestly they end up being stupid the majority of the time. Did you want to borrow some clothes? I mean so you don’t have to stay in your maid outfit? I mean unless you want to. I’m so sorry I think I’m rambling.” Eleanor blushed again. 

Moira was definitely falling for Eleanor. Moira walked up to Eleanor’s room and walked into her closet. She grabbed a blue t-shirt and some light gray sweatpants. 

When was the last time I actually wore clothes besides my uniform? 

Moira walked downstairs and found Eleanor sitting all the way on one end of the couch looking so awkwardly cute. “Umm not really sure which movie to watch. I mean some of these sound promising and then they are complete shit. My sister and I use to watch scary movies together. Then we would have to watch random stupid stuff to get over it. We don’t have to watch something scary though if you don’t want to.” Eleanor looked at Moira who was now sitting at the complete opposite end of the couch. 

“It doesn’t matter to me Eleanor.” Moira said politely. Eleanor flopped through Netflix and stopped on some random horror film. Halfway through the movie Moira looked over to see Eleanor hiding behind the throw pillow she was clutching. Moira slid towards Eleanor and went to wrap her arms around her to maybe make her feel less scared. Unfortunately it had the opposite affect and Eleanor screamed and landed on the floor. Moira was horrified at Eleanor’s reaction. Once Eleanor realized what happened she busted out laughing. Moira looked at her like she had lost her mind. Eleanor jumped back up on the couch and sat right next to Moira. “I think you were trying to sit next to me before I fell on the floor.” Eleanor smiled. “By the way Moira you look really pretty out of your uniform. I don’t mean that you’re not always pretty because you are...” Moira thought Eleanor was so cute rambling and getting flustered. Moira decided to take a chance and pressed her lips to Eleanor’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor pulled back and blushed. “Excuse me please.” Eleanor ran out of the room. 

Great I read that whole thing wrong. I thought she was flirting with me. Get it together Moira someone actually is nice to you and you don’t know how to act. You know how to be a slut maybe she would like that better. No that might make things worse. Maybe I should just disappear before she comes back. I could pretend it never happened. 

Just then Eleanor walked back in the room with arms filled with junk food. She sat down on the end of the couch and started stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookies and popcorn. She stared at the screen but kept looking occasionally to make sure Moira was still there. She eventually stopped eating and moved closer towards Moira so that their shoulders and legs were touching. Eleanor stayed like that through the rest of the movie and at some point she had rested her head on Moira’s shoulder. Moira looked over and realized Eleanor had fallen asleep. Moira didn’t want to wake her but she couldn’t let her sleep like that all night. So Moira tried to lean Eleanor over so she was lying flat on the couch. Somehow in the process Eleanor had grabbed ahold of Moira’s waist and was attempting to cuddle her. Moira slowly removed Eleanor’s arms from around her and pulled a blanket over Eleanor. 

“So you do have feelings for her.” Violet smirked at Moira. “She ran out of the room to get junk food though and didn’t say a word to me the rest of the evening.” Moira sighed. “Yeah well she took some pills while she was in the kitchen. Before you ask it was the generic for Atarax and it treats anxiety. Side effects include drowsiness which could explain her falling asleep.” Violet smiled trying to be helpful. “I guess I will find out how she feels tomorrow unless she pretends it didn’t happen.”   
“Look Moira I’m pretty sure she likes you but you might just need to give her time.” Violet smiled as she disappeared. 

Eleanor woke up in the middle of the night confused. 

Why am I on the couch? Oh right Moira. Oh gosh we kissed. Oh you idiot you ran out of the room and took anxiety pills and then you said nothing to her and you fell asleep on her. 

“Moira?” Eleanor called though she was sure Moira would have left hours ago. There was no answer so Eleanor climbed the stairs and made her way to her bed. Eleanor climbed into bed and cried because she felt like a total idiot. There was no chance Moira would want anything to do with her after her behavior last night. Eleanor cried herself to sleep.

Eleanor woke up with swollen eyes. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to deal with today. She walked to her bathroom and popped two Atarax and her daily dose of Celexa. She hoped they would be enough today. She had promised her sister she would attempt to stop cutting. Somedays cutting herself was the only way she could shut her brain down and it’s dizzying thoughts of doubt. She got dressed for the day in a baby blue and white striped romper. She brushed out her dark blonde hair and then made her way down the stairs. She walked into the empty kitchen maybe today would be okay after all. 

Moira knew that maybe she was avoiding Eleanor by not being in the kitchen when Eleanor came down this morning. Truth be told she didn’t need to be falling for Eleanor because really what kind of options would Eleanor have because she was just a ghost. A ghost that had feelings and knew that she couldn’t make decisions for other people but she also didn’t think it was fair for Eleanor to be stuck with her. Stuck in this god forsaken house forever. 

Eleanor was sitting in the kitchen working on her laptop when there was a knock at the door followed by a blonde woman that let herself in. “Hello, I’m your next door neighbor Constance Langdon. I should have come by sooner to welcome you but I have been a little busy.” She smiled. At that moment Moira walked into the kitchen. It was the first time Eleanor had seen her today. “Oh I see you’re here Moira. I hope your dusting has improved.” Constance smirked at the redhead. “I have no problems at all with Moira’s work. She is wonderful.” Eleanor smiled politely at Constance. “Oh well she use to work for me and she wasn’t very good at cleaning. Now if you happen to have a husband she is very good at taking care of them.” Constance sneered. “I don’t have a husband and I don’t want one.” Eleanor smiled sweetly. “Well as you can see Ms. Langdon we are busy around here so I think it’s time for you to leave.” Eleanor ushered the woman out the door and locked it as soon as Constance was out of it. 

“She is a horrible sort of woman.” Eleanor looked at Moira. 

“That she is.” Moira sighed. 

“She doesn’t like you very much I gather.” 

“Her husband liked me. So no she doesn’t like me.” Moira said sadly as she left the room. 

Eleanor felt there was more to the story but she didn’t want to push Moira.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week and Moira was trying her best to avoid Eleanor. Eleanor felt like she was slowly losing her mind. She had fallen for Moira and she had no idea how to make things right. If she hadn’t have run from that kiss. She wanted that kiss but she was scared. 

Eleanor decided to give her sister a call maybe she could help her.

“Hey Jane!”

“Eleanor how is it going?” 

“It sucks. I miss you.” 

“How is the job? Made any new friends? Met anyone new?” 

“I get to work from home pretty much every single day. Yes and yes. They might be the same person.”

“What do you mean might be?” 

“Moira my maid.” 

“Wait the redhead maid?” 

“Yes her. So I mean we started becoming friends and then there was some flirting. Then she kissed me a week ago. Now...”

“Woah she kissed you?” 

“I ran out after the kiss.” 

“What? Woah? Why?” 

“I was scared. I mean I like her a lot. I just don’t want to get hurt again. I also don’t want to hurt her. I feel like she has been hurt bad before.” 

“Have you tried talking to her?” 

“Yes but she keeps avoiding me.” 

“Make her listen. Look I have to go Montana just got here. I love you. You got this.” 

“I love you too. Bye.” 

 

“Moira? Where are you? Moira?” 

Shit it had gotten late Moira probably was gone. She didn’t want to wait another day. Eleanor ran down the stairs looking for Moira. She hadn’t left yet. Eleanor came running into the kitchen. 

“Eleanor did you need something?” Moira asked feeling slightly concerned with how Eleanor was acting. 

Eleanor walked up to Moira and placed her hands on the sides of Moira’s face and pressed her lips gently to Moira’s lips. It took Moira a second for her brain to register what was happening and then she was kissing Eleanor back. Eleanor pulled away first to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against Moira’s. “That’s what I needed. Eleanor said softly.   
Eleanor pulled back slightly but grabbed Moira’s hands. “I’m sorry I ran away after our kiss last week. I was scared. I don’t want to get hurt again and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Moira smiled and pressed her lips to Eleanor’s lips. Eleanor ran her tongue over Moira’s lips asking for permission. Moira opened her mouth and let Eleanor’s tongue battle hers for dominance. Eleanor tangled her fingers into Moira’s beautiful red curls. They kissed until Eleanor had to stop to breathe. Eleanor entangled her fingers with Moira. Now that she had kissed her she didn’t want to let her go. “Do you have to go?” Eleanor asked expectantly. “No, I have nowhere to be.” Moira replied. Eleanor pulled Moira behind her up the stairs into her bedroom. “Look I like you a lot and I’m not ready to have sex with you yet. You mean a lot to me and so I don’t want to rush this but could you stay and lay here and talk with me?” Eleanor asked nervously. Moira smiled and pulled Eleanor back in for a soft kiss as her answer. Eleanor and Moira laid on Eleanor’s bed facing each other talking until Eleanor fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Moira watched Eleanor while she slept. She had fallen hard for this girl. The way she smiled and got embarrassed when she would second guess herself. The way she tried so hard to help Moira in her free time. The way she randomly broke out in song and dance at random moments. The way she got excited at small things. Eleanor was such a bright light but you could see the darkness lurking at her edges wanting to pull her in. Moira knew there was still so much she didn’t know about Eleanor but she wanted to know everything. 

Moira could watch Eleanor sleep forever. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. She mumbled in her sleep also. Moira figured she should go though. She didn’t want to surprise Eleanor if she woke up and she was still here. 

“Moira has a girlfriend.” Violet sing-sang happily. “I’m so happy for you Moira.” Vivien smiled at the red head. “I’m dead and she is alive that is a problem. I’m attached to this house and she isn’t. I feel like I should disappear and hope she moves on because she doesn’t deserve to be trapped in this house like us.” Moira was finally finding happiness but was it worth it? “Moira she has feelings too just remember that.” Vivien smiled as she walked away. 

“Moira?!” Eleanor called. She had woken up and reached for Moira and she wasn’t there. Eleanor made her way downstairs to look for Moira. She found her in the kitchen looking sad while holding a cup of tea. “I think your tea has gone cold.” Eleanor said as she walked up behind Moira and rested her hands on Moira’s shoulders. “I woke up and you weren’t there. When I asked you to stay I did mean you could stay the whole night.” Eleanor chuckled. “Moira what’s wrong?” Eleanor realized Moira’s behavior was off. 

“Maybe this is a bad idea.” Moira said so softly that Eleanor almost didn’t hear her.

“Why would you say that?” Eleanor asked. 

“I mean I am your maid and you are so much younger than me. You have a whole life ahead of you. What if you want a family? I can’t give you anything.” Moira sighed tears were in her eyes now. 

“I don’t care about your age honestly I never even thought about it until you said something just now. Moira we just kissed and you want to talk about kids? I mean I do feel like you could be my forever but I wanted to take this slow.” Eleanor said now sitting next to Moira. 

“I think I made a mistake.” Moira said as she stood up and started to walk away from Eleanor. 

“A mistake?” Eleanor asked. 

“I can’t do this.” Moira said as she walked out the kitchen and out the front door. 

Eleanor felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She really cared about Moira. She meant it when she said she felt like it could be forever. Eleanor made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade and cut into her left thigh. She wanted to feel something. Something that wasn’t the searing pain in her chest. She needed something to quiet the nagging thoughts in her head of course she wasn’t good enough for Moira. Eleanor curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep on her bathroom floor. 

 

“So do your plans include staying invisible from her forever?” Vivien asked. 

“I just want her to forget about me and move on. She deserves a life a real one.” Moira said. 

“I don’t think you went about it the right way. I have been watching her and I don’t think she is doing okay with the complete silence and disappearance from you.” Violet said. 

“It’s only been a week. A week isn’t long enough for anyone to get over someone.” Moira stated. 

“I just hope you know what your doing.” Vivien said. 

Two weeks passed and Eleanor was starting to question if Moira had been real or was it just her imagination and having no one in this place she knew. She had to have been real though because Eleanor could still feel what it felt to Moira’s lips pressed to hers. 

Eleanor was working on her laptop in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. 

(Great it’s Constance. That woman is so annoying.) 

“Hi Constance. Did you need something?” Eleanor smiled at the blonde. 

“No I just thought I would stop by and see how you feel about the town and the house you know since you have been here for over two months now.” The blonde smiled. 

“It definitely isn’t anything like where I was raised but it’s nice. I love this house very much.” Eleanor said. 

Constance looked around the messy kitchen. “I see Moira has gotten worse at being a maid.” 

“Oh no, that’s my fault. I haven’t felt like cleaning this week or last week.” Eleanor sighed. 

“You clean? Moira isn’t here?” Constance inquired. 

“No. She left two weeks ago. She hasn’t come back and there is no way to contact her.” Eleanor said sadly. 

“Oh I see. Well she was a shitty maid anyways.” Constance smiled. 

“I didn’t think so. I think she is the most amazing person I have ever met and now she is gone. Honestly Constance I’m glad you came by today. I was starting to wonder if I just dreamed Moira up.” 

Constance eyed Eleanor worriedly. “Well I have to be going. You never know she might come back.” Constance said as she walked out the door. 

“I wish.” Eleanor whispered softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The past few weeks hadn’t been easy for Moira either. At first she tried to avoid Eleanor completely but then she found herself following her around because she needed to be near her. It hurt watching her fall apart and knowing you caused it. Moira just kept telling herself it was for the best. Watching Eleanor cry herself to sleep most nights though had her doubting her decisions. 

Eleanor was laying on her bathroom floor. She found herself doing that a lot lately. 

(Why did I even try to open up to someone? I should have known it wasn’t worth it. Do I just stay here hoping she will come back? Should I go back home? What if she comes back? If it was meant to be wouldn’t it have happened? I can’t keep living with the pain.) 

Eleanor grabbed her antidepressants and stared at the bottle. She could end it all. She could make the pain stop forever. She was just so tired of the pain the emotional pain was so much that her chest physically hurt constantly. 

 

“Moira!” Violet had been keeping an eye on Eleanor when Moira wasn’t. Violet felt the darkness that Eleanor tried to keep at bay. She didn’t think Eleanor deserved a fate similar to hers. “Moira!” Violet yelled. 

“What? I’m right here.” Moira said. 

“You need to go to her. I’m not going to let her kill herself.” Violet said. 

Moira sighed and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She bent down and grabbed the pill bottle from Eleanor and sat it on the counter next to the sink. 

“Moira?” Eleanor asked tears pouring down her face. 

Moira sat down and wrapped her arms around Eleanor. Eleanor cried until the tears couldn’t come anymore. 

“Moira?” Eleanor asked. 

“Yes?” Moira replied. 

“Why did you leave? I missed you.” Eleanor reached for Moira’s face she wanted to commit it to her memory in case Moira left again. 

“I thought you deserved better and you could move on from me.” Moira said sadly. 

“There isn’t better than you and I don’t want to move on from you.” Eleanor said. 

Moira smiled sadly and put her forehead against Eleanor’s. 

“Please stay.” Eleanor begged. 

“Yes.” Moira said. 

Eleanor led Moira to her room. Moira sat down on Eleanor’s bed and Eleanor stood in front of Moira holding her hands. Eleanor let go of Moira’s hands and slid her shirt over her head and slid her leggings down her legs. She stood before Moira in just a pair of panties. Moira reached her hand out and traced the cuts and scars on Eleanor’s thighs sadly. Moira pulled Eleanor to her and grabbed her face and pressed their lips together with so much passion. Eleanor reaches for the buttons on Moira’s uniform. She wanted to feel Moira’s skin beneath her fingers. Moira helped Eleanor remove her uniform until she was just in a black bra and panties. Eleanor’s eyes raked over Moira’s body. “You’re so beautiful.” Eleanor said before her lips were crushing Moira’s again. Eleanor slipped her tongue in Moira’s mouth and let it slide across Moira’s teeth before her tongue began a dance with Moira’s. Moira grabbed Eleanor’s breast and pinched her nipples until they were hard. Eleanor moaned in Moira’s mouth. Eleanor kissed Moira’s neck and made her way down to her collarbone. She sucked and bit until she left a mark causing Moira to moan. She cupped Moira’s breast rubbing her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Eleanor pulled Moira’s bra down and dipped her head down pulling Moira’s left nipple into her mouth. Eleanor kissed her way down Moira’s body until she was right above Moira’s core. She stopped and looked in Moira’s eyes making sure Moira was sure. Moira nodded and slid her panties down her legs in way of permission. Eleanor licked down Moira’s slit. She placed her mouth on Moira’s clit and sucked causing Moira to moan. Eleanor slid one finger into Moira’s folds. Moira was wet for her and the thought made the heat between Eleanor’s legs grow. Eleanor pumped her finger in and out as her tongue swirled around Moira’s clit. Eleanor could tell Moira was close by the way her insides were clenching onto her finger. Moira came with Eleanor’s name on her lips. Eleanor made her way back up Moira’s body and placed her lips against Moira’s mouth. Moira could taste herself on Eleanor and she slid her tongue into Eleanor’s mouth. Moira pushed Eleanor down onto the bed. Moira removes Eleanor’s panties and felt how wet Eleanor was. Moira pumped two fingers into Eleanor’s entrance. Eleanor gasped as she dug her fingers into Moira’s hair and bit down on Moira’s bottom lip. Moira moved her thumb in a circle over Eleanor’s clit as she pumped her two fingers in and out of Eleanor. Eleanor came whispering Moira’s name like a prayer. 

Eleanor cuddled herself around Moira. “I swear you better be here when I wake up.” Eleanor said as she pressed kisses to the back of Moira’s neck. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Moira sighed happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor whimpered for Moira in her sleep. She had been doing that for the past few weeks. She hadn’t been sleeping good. 

Moira pulled Eleanor to her. “Shh it’s okay. I’m right here Eleanor.” Moira whispered. 

Eleanor clung to Moira as tears streamed down her face. “I dreamed you died. I never saw you again.” 

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Moira said as she pressed kisses to Eleanor’s forehead. 

Eleanor snuggled closer and buried her face in Moira’s hair and fell asleep. 

Eleanor woke the next morning to Moira running her fingers through Eleanor’s hair.   
“Hmm that’s nice.” Eleanor hummed. “I could get used to waking up like this.” 

“You and me both.” Moira smiled. 

“Moira can I ask you something?” 

“Anything?” Moira said. 

“Will you stop being my maid and move in with me?” Eleanor waited expectantly. 

“You want to be in a relationship with me?” Moira asked. 

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?” Eleanor smiled. 

“Actually for me yes. I’m use to not being wanted around or just being used.” Moira said sadly. 

“One Constance is a bitch and two I don’t want to use you. I want to make you happy.” Eleanor said. 

“You do make me happy immensely happy.” Moira pressed her lips to Eleanor’s. 

“If you start that I won’t get out of bed today and neither will you. I have to go get some work done though.” Eleanor smiled at Moira. 

Eleanor got out of bed and headed for her closet. “You can borrow something if you need to or you could walk around like that.” Eleanor turned around to find a naked Moira standing next to her bed. Eleanor raked her eyes over Moira’s body. Moira blushed when she saw the lust in Eleanor’s eyes. 

“If you do attempt to walk around like that though we will spend the entire day in this bed.” Eleanor smirked as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. 

Moira decided to take a chance and follow Eleanor into the bathroom. Eleanor was about to get into the shower when Moira grabbed her and pressed their lips together. Eleanor pulled Moira into the shower with her while keeping their lips locked. Eleanor pushed Moira up against the wall and slid her tongue into Moira’s mouth. Eleanor had to pull away and catch her breath and as soon as she did she started kissing and licking her way down Moira’s body. She stopped to suck Moira’s left nipple into her mouth and then her right until they were both hard peaks. Then she continued her trail of kisses down Moira’s body until she reached Moira’s core. She dipped her tongue in between Moira’s folds and worked her way up to Moira’s clit. She swirled her tongue over Moira’s clit in a dizzying movement that made Moira moan as she laced her fingers into Eleanor’s hair. Eleanor alternated between swirling her tongue on Moira’s clit and sucking on it. Moira clinched her thighs around Eleanor’s head as she came with a moan. Eleanor gently kissed Moira’s neck, cheek and then her lips. Moira grabbed Eleanor’s ass as she pulled her flush against her. “Moira as much as I would love to continue this can I take a rain check?” Eleanor smiled at Moira. Moira looked hurt and a look of rejection crossed her face. Eleanor placed her hands on both sides of Moira’s face and forced her to look at her. “I really do want to be with you but I have a deadline I have to meet today. If you let me take a shower and give me about 4 hours to finish my work then I am all yours. Okay?” Eleanor asked. 

“Promise?” Moira asked as she searched Eleanor’s eyes to see if she was lying. 

“Moira I swear to you that if you let me get my work done I am yours for the whole weekend. Whatever you want. I promise you. You know I thought I was the reason you left but someone really did a job on you.” Eleanor looked at the redhead sadly. 

“What?” Moira questioned. 

“Someone hurt you badly and I swear to you that’s something I never want to do to you.” Eleanor kissed Moira’s forehead as she pulled her into her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor was sitting at the bar in the kitchen trying to finish her work for the week but so many thoughts were running through her mind. She was happy Moira came back but they had to discuss why she left in the first place. Eleanor didn’t want to get hurt. She knew she was ready to give Moira her whole entire heart but not if Moira planned on leaving again. Though it wouldn’t be that easy because Eleanor was falling in love with Moira. 

(Concentrate Eleanor or your going to be here forever. You’re almost done just one more page of numbers to go over. Stop daydreaming.) 

Eleanor finished and closed her laptop. She could use a nap. She hated numbers and math so much but somehow she got a job that involved both. 

 

“Moira you slept with her?” Vivien questioned the redhead. 

“I hadn’t planned to. It just happened.” Moira sighed. “She wants me to move in and be in a relationship with her.” 

“What do you want?” Vivien asked. 

“I’m falling in love with her. I want the happy ending with her.” Moira said. 

“Are you going to tell her the truth though? I mean eventually she is going to find it weird that you can’t leave the house.” Vivien said. 

“I know. I don’t want to hurt her again.” Moira sighed sadly. 

“Moira.” Eleanor called as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She found Moira sitting on her bed with a sad look on her face. Eleanor went to her and wrapped her arms around the redhead. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Eleanor asked. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Moira said sadly. 

“Just tell me unless you are planning on leaving me again that I can’t take.” Eleanor sighed. 

“I don’t want to leave you ever.” Moira said. 

“Then what is going on?”

“Maybe I should just show you.” Moira said and right before Eleanor’s eyes the redhead became young. 

“What? You? Moira?” Eleanor touched the redhead’s face. “Your younger and beautiful but I don’t understand. Can I have my Moira back?” 

“Good to know looks aren’t super important to you.” The old redhead said. 

“Says who? Maybe I just find middle aged women more attractive.” Eleanor smirked. “Your dead then huh?” 

“You know your taking this rather well.” Moira said. 

“Well I think I’m in way too deep at this point.” Eleanor smiled. “I have questions though. I assume you are prepared for them though.” 

“So your dead how? Are you stuck in this house? I assume so because I assume you would want to move on. So you are here against your will. That’s why you didn’t want to be with me. Are you afraid I will leave? That you couldn’t be enough?” Moira tried to interject. “You are more than enough for me. We can work around the fact your stuck here unless you want to leave. If you can and you want me to help I will.” Moira finally stopped Eleanor by putting a kiss to her lips. “I was talking too much.” 

“Mhm it’s cute though but I have things to say.” Moira smiled. “I am dead. I died a long time ago. I was still young. Constance found her husband trying to rape me and she shot us both. I had slept with him one time before but just because I was lonely. I thought Constance was coming to save me that day and I was wrong. I’m trapped here. I’m buried in the backyard under the gazebo. I am trapped here. I wanted to be buried with my mother so I could go with her.” 

“You said wanted? You don’t want that anymore?” Eleanor asked. 

“Well the difference is now there is you.” Moira sighed. 

“Moira if you want me to dig up your body...whatever you want. I want you to be happy.” Eleanor said. 

“I am happy now that’s the problem. Well it’s not a problem it’s just...”

“If I don’t die in the house we couldn’t be together forever? Maybe you don’t want to live forever in this house. I mean I guess that’s it.” 

“No the problem is you don’t deserve to be stuck in this place forever.” 

“Look you can’t make decisions for me. I get a say when it comes to what I want you know?” Eleanor asked. “Don’t you dare try to take my decisions away from me again Moira. Don’t you dare leave because you think it’s best for me.” Eleanor started to cry. 

“I won’t leave you Eleanor.” Moira held Eleanor in her arms. “I can’t do that to you again.” 

“I love you, Moira.” Eleanor smiled. 

“I love you too.” Moira smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m debating on this being the end.


	8. Chapter 8

I love watching Eleanor sleep. I love dancing with her in the middle of the kitchen in the middle of the night. I love how she breaks out into song at the weirdest times. I love how sometimes she likes to dress up and do her makeup for me. Honestly I think she is beautiful no matter what she has on. I think my favorite look is when she has her hair piled on top of her head and she is just in a t-shirt and underwear. I love how she looks at me like I’m the entire universe. Like I’m the only thing that matters to her. I love how she swears she doesn’t like cuddling but every single morning we are completely entwined. I love how we can be sitting drinking tea and she just reaches for my hand just because she wants to hold it. I love how she loves to snuggle up on the couch and read books to me. How she loves to watch scary movies and always ends up in my lap hiding behind a pillow. I love how she swears like a sailor and apologizes profusely the very next minute. I love how she knows we can never go anywhere together except for on Halloween so she gets creative the rest of the year creating at home dates for me. She is my forever. I love her so much and to think when she moved in here I thought it was just some silly crush of mine.


End file.
